Romance além dos livros
by Ka Radcliffe
Summary: O que acontece quando um Malfoy tem que escrever um romance? E o que acontece quando uma Weasley tem que ajuda-lo? E para piorar, o que acontece quando esse romance começa a sair dos livros para a vida real? DG-PÓS HOGWARTS
1. Capitulo 1: Procurase uma datilografa

Romance além dos livros 

O que acontece quando um Malfoy tem que escrever um romance? E o que acontece quando uma Weasley tem que ajuda-lo? E para piorar, o que acontece quando esse romance começa a sair dos livros para a vida real?

Capitulo 1: procura-se uma datilografa

- O que? Você só pode estar brincando! - exclamou, querendo com todas as forças que seu chefe, Miguel Klin, parasse com aquela brincadeira.

- Não Malfoy. Eu não estou brincando. Está na hora de você começar a trabalhar. Você está aqui na edição há quase um ano e o que você fez? Um ou dois artigos! - Bradou Klin.

- Mas um romance? Ora Miguel, eu sou um Malfoy! Não posso escrever um... argth, romance! E ainda por cima, para trouxas!!!!!!

- Não discuta comigo Malfoy! Quero um romance para daqui a um mês. - exclamou Klin, furioso - E se não o fizer, está despedido!

Draco pensou por um momento. Tudo bem que não precisasse trabalhar. Mas ele gostava daquilo. Gostava da editora e de ser bajulado pelas repórteres. Mas um mês? Um mísero mês???

Draco, após sair do escritório de Klin, ainda abalado com a idéia de escrever um romance trouxa, aparatou para a Mansão Malfoy, já que seu expediente havia acabado.

- Brutus! Brutus! - gritou Draco, subindo as escadas para seus aposentos.

Um fantasma, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, veio atende-lo: - pois não, Sr. Malfoy?

- Pegue a minha varinha! - ordenou. Brutos não fez nenhuma objeção ao fato de a varinha estar a meio metro das mãos de seu patrão.

"Hum... não será tão fácil assim", - pensou, referindo-se a dezossar seu musculoso e alvo braço.

"Coragem Draco! Você é um bruxo ou um trouxa? Não pense asneira! É óbvio que é um bruxo! E puro sangue! Melhor de tudo: Um Malfoy!", - pensou ele, antes de respirar fundo e exlamar em voz alta: Braquio Remendor!

- Veja Brutus - Apontou o braço molengo - infelizmente não poderei mais escrever o argt, romance trouxa. Não é uma pena? - perguntou sarcástico.

***

- Bela manhã, não acham? – disse Draco sorrindo, desejando bom-dia a todos no corredor. Estava realmente feliz: não poderia escrever o tal romance com o braço naquele estado.

Parou de fronte a porta de Miguel Klint,  fez uma careta de tristeza e bateu na porta, onde uma voz murmurou 'Entre'.

Draco entrou e iria começar a falar todo o seu discurso que decorara, mas Miguel começou a rir feito louco.

O loiro fitou seu chefe com uma expressão confusa na face, e Klint ia dizendo por entre as gargalhadas, tentando a todo custo contê-la:

- Eu sabia! há-há! Eu sabia Draco Malfoy, que você ia aprontar alguma coisa. Mas eu, há-há-há, eu sou mais esperto!

- Hã? - Draco se limitou a fazer um barulho de confusão com a boca.

- Malfoy, você pensa q eu nasci ontem? - Disse, mais controlado. - Eu sabia que você ia arrumar alguma coisa para não escrever o romance. Mas, eu já contratei uma datilografa. Você só vai precisar contar a história e ela vai escrever.

Draco fechou a cara. Então ele tinha feito com que seus ossos sumissem para nada? Não era possível!

Em tom sério, o chefe continuou:

- Ela começa hoje a noite, Malfoy. E não adianta dizer que não, - resolveu acrescentar, ao ver que o loiro ia falar alguma coisa - pois já foi um custo para faze-la aceitar a trabalhar com você!

- A que horas? - resmungou Draco.

- Vocês vão ter reuniões nesse apartamento trouxa todas as segundas, quartas e sextas. Das 6 da noite até as 9.

- De quem é o apartamento?

- O apartamento é da empresa. É mobiliado como um apartamento trouxa de classe média. Lá vocês encontraram computador, geladeira, televisão, e coisas normais.

Aqui está o endereço - entregou a Draco um cartão com o endereço de onde iriam ocorrer as reuniões.

Draco aparatou em um beco próximo ao endereço que Klint havia lhe dado.

Estava todo de negro, como sempre gostava de se vestir. Os cabelos cuidadosamente penteados. Vai que a tal 'datilografa' era bonitinha...

Andou mais um pouco e chegou ao endereço. O prédio não era muito alto - 3 ou quatro andares -, mas era muito bonito. Cada andar tinha duas varandinhas de frente e todas estavam bem enfeitadas com plantas.

Entrou e subiu de elevador - que ele sabia como usar por causa das aulas de estudo dos trouxas, em Hogwarts.

O apartamento era no último andar.

 Chegou em um corredor onde havia duas portas, uma com os numero '401' e a outra '402'. De acordo com o endereço que Klint havia lhe dado, ele bateu na porta do 402.

Esperou um tempo até que escutou alguém destrancando a porta e perguntando: -Quem é?

Era a voz de uma mulher. Uma voz doce e suave.

 Ele respondeu, firme: o papai-noel! Abra logo isso! Sou o Malfoy!

 Por que mesmo ele não havia levado a varinha? Mas que idiotice! Seguir as regras de Klint: não leve varinha, será melhor, pois vocês estarão em território trouxa.

 A porta se abriu e ele teve quase certeza de que estava no céu, pois o que lhe abriu a porta era um anjo.

 Cabelos ruivos lisos e soltos, olhos castanhos brilhantes, um corpo espetacular sob um vestido amarelo clarinho. Ela era perfeita!

 Estava errado: a datilografa não era bonitinha. Era simplesmente maravilhosa.

 - Malfoy... Malfoy... pensei que fosse mais pontual! - disse, terminando de abrir a porta para ele entrar no apartamento.

 Draco pode ver como era o local: na sala, um sofá confortável ficava bem de frente para uma televisão. Mais adiantes, uma mesa de jantar para quatro pessoas jazia. Percebeu as cortinas balançando levemente. Provavelmente ali seria uma das varandas que ele vira do lado de fora.

Um corredor logo adiante indicava que havia mais cômodos.

 - Qual o seu nome? - perguntou, voltando sua atenção ao seu 'anjo'.

 - Cabelos ruivos, expressões vazias, vestes de segunda mão... - explicou ela, sarcástica, terminando de trancar a porta e sentando no sofá.

- Você? - perguntou incredulo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Nota da autora: Minha primeira fic em conjunto!!!! Como ta? Comentem, por favor! Seus comentários são muito importantes!

Se quiser entrar em contato:

Msn: kassiamary@hotmail.com

E-mail é o mesmo.

Bjs!


	2. Capitulo 2: tentativas de um romance tro...

Capitulo 2: Tentativas de um romance trouxa

- Você?

- Sim, eu! Qual é Malfoy, vai dizer que não te disseram que era eu quem iria trabalhar com você?

- Trabalhar pra mim, você quer dizer! - corrigiu, sorrindo.

-Nada disso! Trabalho para o Sr. Klin.

- Ai, tá bom Weasley! O que intereça? Vamos logo com isso! - disse, jogando-se no sofá ao lado do que ela estava sentada.

-Como quer começar Malfoy?- Pergunta Gina, sentando-se em frente ao computador.

-Como, 'quer', comece você! Que negócio trouxa é esse aí?

Foi nessa hora que Draco percebeu que não havia pensado em nada para a estória. O que ele escreveria? Sobre o que falaria?

- Eu fui contratada para escrever, não fazer a estória. Isso se chama computador, é nisso que vou digitar seu trabalho.

Draco estava confuso. E agora?

- "Uma mulher vive solitária em Nova York, então sua prima a convida para passar uns dias na casa de fazenda da mãe da prima dela... Só que o irmão gêmeo do marido da prima também esta lá, e a mulher se apaixona perdidamente por ele... Mas, ele está comprometido com a irmã mais nova da prima da mulher, a irmã mais nova da prima morre, os dois se casam e vivem felizes para sempre" - Disse Malfoy, confiante de que os romances trouxas seriam assim.

 Gina discorda, dizendo: - Credo Malfoy, faça algo mais criativo!

Draco Malfoy tenta novamente:

- "Uma mulher está andando calmamente pela rua cheia de trouxas e daquelas coisas que eles chamam de carro, então, um deles vem de repente e sobe a calçada, visivelmente bêbado. A mulher se abaixa para pegar um de seus papéis que caiu no chão e não percebe a coisa trouxa vindo em sua direção, mas um homem pula em cima dela bem na hora... ela olha pra ele, eles se apaixonam, se casam e vivem felizes para sempre".

- Malfoy, hum... Você não veio aqui para brincar comigo, não? Isso aí tem cinco linhas, COMO, me diga COMO, você pretende escrever um LIVRO de cinco linhas? - Pergunta Gina, primeiramente fazendo cara de brava, depois soltando uma gargalhada. 

Draco olha abobalhado para a ruivinha. "Ela está se divertindo as suas custas!".Pensa ele.

- Do que está rindo, Weasley? - pergunta, com seu ego ferido.

- Da sua falta de criatividade. – Responde, secamente.

- "Certo dia, um homem está sentado na varanda da sua mansão e é atingido por algo estranho... um bolo de papel cinza amarrado por um elástico. Ele grita: -Malditos trouxas! E arremessa o pacote nas fuças do trouxa que está entregando essas porcarias. No mesmo momento, um carro "Isso é nome praquelas latas com rodas?" amarelo, ridículo, com uma placa em cima escrito Xati..."É taxi, Malfoy", okay, um táxi para na porta de sua mansão. Ele grita imediatamente para um de seus elfos abrirem a porta "empregados, Malfoy", hum.. empregados, abrirem a porta, e feito isso, uma mulher com um embrulho de cobertores nos braços, carregando uma mala, grita lá debaixo. -Homem, eis aki seu filho! Mas o homem é muito esperto, e diz: -Nem conheço você mulher. -omo não? pergunta ela...

-Nunca vi você em minha vida! Afirma ele. -Mas eu fui sua namorada um ano atrás, e agora, carrego o fruto do nosso amor... "Eca" -Oh, mulher, diz o homem, que desce correndo os degraus da escada da sua mansão para ir de encontro com o amor.. -eu te amo! Diz a mulher. Então eles casam e vivem felizes para sempre... 

-E então, o que achou Weasley? -Pergunta Draco, com um sorrisinho nos lábios finos, convencido de que foi a melhor estória que ele criou.

- Péssimo. - disse, sinceramente. - Francamente, Malfoy, pensei que você fosse mais inteligente! - diz, levantando-se da cadeira e andando pela sala.

-Você não pode gritar 'trouxas' e dar sua opinião aos objetos em um romance! Você deve concentrar-se NO romance por si só, veja um exemplo: "Certo dia, Elie encontrava-se em seu escritório, preparando-se para examinar o assunto da nova coluna que precisaria escrever. 'Como Perder Um Homem Em Dez Dias', leu em voz alta. Elie é uma escritora de colunas de uma revista feminina, e é bastante conhecida por escrever 'Como...', agora, seu mais novo desfio seria conquistar um homem, e perdê-lo em dez dias. Para isto ela usará tudo que as mulheres fazem de errado para que os homens terminem com elas."

"Elie é convidada por sua chefe à comparecer em um jantar de uma empresa. A moça veste-se elegantemente, com um vestido verde que chega até os pés, liso, com um enorme decote em forma circular nas costas *eu adoro decotes nas costas*, os cabelos castanhos presos em um coque, deixando alguns fios caírem belamente sobre seu rosto. A jovem está acompanhada por duas amigas, colegas de trabalho."

   "No mesmo momento em que coloca os pés no salão onde a festa está sendo dada, ela percebe sua isca. Um homem loiro, alto, de porte atlético e com indecifráveis olhos acinzentados e cara de Sou-O-Melhor. Elie fica fazendo charme, e cochichando com suas amigas, Frida e Lis. Lentamente aproxima-se do homem e então prepara o bote".-Gina achou melhor acabar por ali, afinal o escritor era Draco, mas sorriu ao perceber que ele estava entretido com a trama.

Felizmente, como Gina pode constatar, as duas horas haviam chegado ao fim. Parou em frente à porta e disse: -Malfoy, acabou o tempo de nossa reunião, quero você aqui, na quarta feira, com um BOM romance pré-parado, ouviu?

 -Sim. -respondeu Draco, com o pensamento vago. 

Ele havia imaginado um BELO romance, e mal podia esperar até quarta feira para contá-lo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Beijos e confusões

Capitulo 3: Beijos e confusões

- E aí Gina, como foi à reunião com o tal Malfoy? - Melissa perguntou, ao ver a amiga entrar em sua sala na editora na manha seguinte.

- Melhor do que eu esperava. Eu pensei que ele ainda fosse o idiota, esnobe, metido e antipático de Hogwarts, mas... - ela sentou-se á mesa, e a amiga sentou-se na cadeira à frente, animada.

- Mas...? - perguntou Melissa, esperando mais.

- Ele só esta idiota, metido e... - ela corou. Teria coragem de falar?

   - E? - melissa estava cada vez mais animada e ansiosa.

- E lindo, pronto, falei! - confessou, corando violentamente.

   - Lindo? - Melissa começou a pular e dar gritinhos agudos - Lindo como?

Melissa não conhecia Malfoy por não ter estudado em Hogwarts. Ela era de uma escola na América do Norte. E sempre ficava querendo arrumar novos namorados para Gina. Que odiava isso.

 - Melissinha, por favor, não é? Lindo não exatamente. E se você conhecesse o Malfoy com certeza não estaria com esses pensamentos 'sujos' que está agora!

 A menina fez uma cara indignada para a amiga e exclamou:

- Q pensamentos? Eu não disse nada!

 - Ta bom, Melissinha. Agora me deixe trabalhar. Tenho q me preparar psicologicamente, pois amanha tem outra reunião com o Malfoy.

 - Outra, é? - perguntou, animando-se novamente. Mas com o olhar que a ruiva lhe lançou, retirou-se da sala antes as gargalhadas.

- Gina, você vai almoçar agora? - perguntou Melissa, na porta da sala de Gina, na tarde do dia seguinte.

 - Vou, pq? - perguntou, prendendo os longos cabelos ruivos em um coque, e terminando de guardar as coisas.

- é que eu não posso ir agora. O Colin me chamou pra sair... - falou, corando.

A amiga deu um sorriso e disse:

- Está bem, Melissinha, vai lá! Só cuidado pra não ficarem falando sobre fotografia o tempo todo, hein! - avisou sorrindo, pegando a bolsa e saindo da sala, trancando-a em seguida.

 Desceu até o estacionamento - sim, ela usava carro trouxa, pois o prédio da editora ficava em um bairro do mesmo, e ela usava o carro para ir ao restaurante.

Assim que entrou no restaurante que estava completamente vazio - o que ela estranhou, pois àquela hora deveria estar lotado -, ela sentou-se á uma das mesas e um garçom veio lhe atender.

- Hum... Eu gostaria do de sempre, Josh. - pediu, sorrindo para o garçom q já conhecia, pois almoçava sempre ali, e sempre pedia a mesma coisa.

 - Sim, Srta Weasley. - o garçom voltou para o seu lugar, e Gina pode ver a figura de uma pessoa que estava atrás dele, revelando-se e sentando-se á mesa, de fronte para ela.

- Esse lugar esta ocupado? - perguntou Draco, sorrindo conquistadoramente para ela.

- Bem, agora que você sentou, creio que sim... - ela respondeu, fazendo pouco caso. O garçom chegou rápido para atender Draco.

 - O que o senhor deseja? - perguntou gentilmente.

 - O mesmo que o desta senhorita, sim. - ele pediu, por incrível que pareça, gentil.

O garçom se retirou com determinados pedidos, e Gina virou-se para o loiro a sua frente.

- O que aconteceu Malfoy? Pensei que fosse doloroso o suficiente trabalharmos juntos, ainda temos que almoçar é? - perguntou sorrindo sarcástica.

- Pra mim, não é nem um pouco doloroso, Weasley - ela olhou para ele, incrédula, e ele continuou: - Não é doloroso te atazanar... - e deu uma risadinha, que ela odiou.

- Malfoy, o que vem de baixo não me atinge... - ela revidou.

- Pena não poder dizer o mesmo, Weasley. Você, com esses seus comentário, me atinge. Deixa-me extremamente chocado como uma mulher tão bonita possa ser tão pobre de vocabulário... E no dinheiro também não é?...

- Malfoy? Elogiando-me? - ela deu uma gargalhada - Pensei já ter visto de tudo dessa vida...

- Comigo Weasley, você não viu nada...

- E nem pretendo ver. - acrescentou, enquanto o garçom colocava sobre a mesa dois pratos de peixes, um de cada lado da mesa.

- Peixe? - Malfoy fez uma careta ao olhar para seu prato.

Gina alargou o sorriso e disse:

- Você pediu o mesmo que eu, Malfoy. Eu sempre peço peixe. Por que? Não gosta?

- Você tá brincando? Eu odeio peixe! Uma coisa tão trouxa!- Malfoy, fale baixo! - ela repreendeu, sussurrando. - Estamos em local trouxa!

Draco olhou para a comida de cara feia, e começou a comer em silencio.

- Não precisa comer. - Gina disse de repente, segurando a risada.

Draco levantou os olhos para ela, com uma leve expressão de desentendimento.

- Peça outra coisa, se é tão doloroso pra você comer peixe...

- Não... Tudo bem... Já enfrentei coisas mais dolorosas... Tipo: trabalhar com você.

- Ué, você mesmo disse que não era doloroso trabalhar comigo! - ela riu.

    Draco tentou achar uma resposta, mas a única coisa que conseguiu, foi rir também.

O sorriso de Gina sumiu no mesmo instante. Como aquele sorriso era lindo. Por Merlin. Ela poderia passar horas o observando rir daquela forma. Não era um riso sarcástico e desdenhoso. Era um sorriso feliz. E aquele sorriso era pra ela.

- Você deveria rir mais assim... - deixou escapar.

Ele olhou-a com curiosidade. Nenhum dos dois sorriam mais. Um olhava para a expressão abobalhada do outro. Estudando cada parte da face da pessoa a sua frente.

A mão de Draco deslizou, instintivamente, para sobre a de Gina, que estava esticada sobre o tampo da mesa. Com o polegar, ele acariciava a pele delicada e macia da mão dela, enquanto os olhares de ambos estavam perdidos um no outro.

- Acho melhor pedirmos a conta... - a ruiva cortou o contato visual, e retirou a mão sob a de Draco, levando-a a bolsa, em busca da carteira.

- Não - ele adiantou-se para dizer.

- Não o que?- ela espantou-se, com o coração acelerado.

- Eu pago... - ele disse, chamandoo garçom para perto.

E agora? Com que cara ela bateria naquela porta, e olharia para Malfoy?

"Ora Virginia, controle-se! Você não é mais uma menininha! Aquilo não foi nada de mais!".

Esticou a mão. Respirou fundo uma vez. Duas vezes. Três vezes. Sete. Espere aí, aquilo já estava ficando idiota. Em um impulso, ela finalmente bateu na porta.

Ele não demorou nem um minuto para abrir. E, ao olhar nos olhos acinzentados dele, por um momento, ela poderia jurar ter visto ansiedade neles. Mas só por um momento. Pois no instante seguinte ele já adquiria a pose de sempre. Com o nariz arrebitado, e mesmo com o braço enfaixado - sim, ele ainda estava com o braço ruim - ele se achava o máximo.

- Espero que já tenha pensando em algum romance, Malfoy. - ela disse, encaminhado-se para o pc.

No meio do caminho, pode perceber que ele estava bebendo vinho.

- Ainda não pensei Weasley... - ele mentiu. Já havia pensando em um perfeito. Mas só contaria no momento certo. E certamente, aquele dia não era o momento certo.

- Você deveria ser mais responsável, Malfoy! - ela bufou, jogando a bolsa em uma cadeira e sentando-se de frente para a maquina trouxa.

- E você deveria se importar menos com trabalho, Weasley

- Pra ser como vc? Que, em quanto era pra estar trabalhando, está tomando um vinho e enchendo a paciência? Não obrigada...

- Ande Weasley. Relaxe um pouco... - disse, andando até a varanda do apartamento. - Venha beber um vinho e observar essa cidade... que coisa mais patética esses troços trouxas andando lá em baixo! - disse com desdém, referindo-se aos carros e ônibus que buzinavam no trafego de final de tarde.

Ela bufou e foi até a varanda, onde ele estava. Ela nunca fora ali antes. Era um lugar agradável. Uma mesa com o tampo de vidro, com algumas cadeiras em volta. Algumas plantas espalhadas, causando um ambiente agradável. E o principal: Malfoy, apoiado de costas no (como se chama aquela parada da varanda???), segurando, não uma, mas  duas taças de vinho nas mãos.

A mais cheia, ele ofereceu a ela. E todo o decurso que planejara, sumiu instantaneamente, no momento que sua mão tocou a dele, sem querer, no momento de pegar a taça.

A mais cheia, ele ofereceu a ela. E todo o decurso que planejara, sumiu instantaneamente, no momento que sua mão tocou a dele, sem querer, no momento de pegar a taça.

- Você acha que vou tomar mesmo isso? Isso deve estar envenenado, no mínimo... - ela disse, com a voz baixa e rouca. Queria parecer grossa, mas não foi nem um pouco convincente...

- Não, não está... - para a surpresa dela, a voz dele saiu tão rouca e baixa quanto a sua.

Ele queria muito fazer um comentário ofensivo, mas simplesmente não conseguia... Não com ela... não naquele momento...

- Malfoy, o qu.... - ela não conseguiu mais falar. Ele estava perigosamente perto. Ela foi andando para trás, até bater de leve na mesa atrás de si. Ele, colocando o braço cercando-a, colocou as taças de vinho na mesa, e segurou-a pela cintura.

- Isso é loucura... - ela falou, ao ver os lábios finos dele sedentos e convidativos.

- Shh... - ele colocou o indicador delicadamente sobre os lábios dela - Weasley, você fala de mais...

E sem mais avisos, beijou-a nos lábios.


End file.
